Acquaintances With The Long Suffering Carpet
by sydneysages
Summary: Amelie suffers from unimaginable pain... it's completely indescribable. Read how she got this pain, and how she  hopefully  gets rid of it. HOPEFULLY  I think  one of my better oneshots! Please R&R!


**Amelie oneshot - her and Sam**

**

* * *

**

Pain. Pain is the one thing that can destroy anyone. It's the thing that can cause you to give up every ounce of hope that exists in your body. It's the thing that results in heartbreak. It's the thing that's destroying me.

I thought that the pain would dull over time... I even thought that I would be able to grow strong enough to overcome it.

How wrong was I?

It's a poison overtaking my body. It's spreading everyday, further and further into my soul... The pain is burrowing into me. I should try and fight it... Something I've done for my entire life although it has worsened in the past half century, since I lost my Sam. I _should _be fighting it, yet all I can do is succumb. All I can do is sit back and let the pain spread further over my body and not do anything.

It's all my fault - well, at least half of it, because of what I did to Sam. What I did to my one true love. The man I love with all my heart in such a way that means nobody or anybody could steal my heart - it is truly his. I don't _have _a heart anymore... It's wherever Sam is, not with me. He took my heart with him, when I pushed him away, and I haven't seen it again. The pain is just so much stronger than it was when I had my heart - perhaps because I have _more _pain than before or simply because I don't have anyone to help me through the pain - and I don't think I can survive it much longer. When I'm alone, it's so much worse... And I'm nearly always alone. I'm nearly always segregated from society, with only my pain as company - I wish I had Myrnin. The past seems so happy compared to now and I realise that his sweet, kind, funny, disposition helped me to keep part of the pain at bay. Yet now he suffers most dreadfully from this disease, leaving me ever more alone than before.

The pain suddenly hits me with a _bang_, each pain from every event in my life hitting me in succession. _Bang_: the death of my Mother at my father's hands, her cold corpse lying on the stone flor, eyes wide open in fear and pain. _Bang_: the pain of when my Father struck me, time after time, when I refused to do his bidding. The pain caused when I refused to marry the middle aged, balding, man he selected for me and he beat me, causing streams of blood to run down my face. Blood that poured from dozens of cuts, leaving his vampire eyes hungry and almost unable to resist drinking my blood. _Bang_: the pain as he sucked the life out of my neck, an ounce of blood at a time. The searing agony as I could feel myself slipping but I fought to cling onto life, to stop him getting the upper hand. Yet also the pain when he forced me to drink his blood, the pain intensifying as changes occurred in my body, to change me into a vampire. The pain of knowing I HAD to kill to survive, yet the idea of it horrifying me. _Bang_: the pain sustained as I fought my Father for power, time after time, but I finally won.

Then I got cut a break, some slack -children these days call it. For nearly six hundred years, the pain didn't grow. It simply lingered, as I didn't have anyone to stop it festering. It simply stayed in me, not active all the time (Myrnin's presence saw to it's dormant state) but still present in my heavy heart.

Until, one day, all pain ceased to exist. The day I met Samuel Glass. Instantly, I knew he was the one for me. The man I could envision waking up next to in the morning everyday, the man I knew would never hurt me.

Except my brain never knew that.

_Bang_: the pain of when I told Sam I was leaving him without so much as a decent excuse why. The pain of thinking how it would be so much better to preserve the love we had rather than risking it afresh in the hope our love could advance. With that decision, every ounce of pain I had felt in the past flooded back to me and began to haunt me. Yet it was nothing compared to the gulf of pain that Sam Glass brought to me, the pain converging on me everyday, reminding me of the dreadful mistake I made.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

The pain hits me in blows, like when a boxer punches his opponent with strong, hard, jabs. It's too much for me to handle - I slide down onto the floor of my office, not caring about my cream suit, and gasp as the agonising torture commences. I cry into the carpet, tears of pain and regret for what I did, but the pain does not cease. In fact, if anything, it gets worse - I can no longer even cry, just whimper in pain.

The pain I thought may have a possibility of fading away at sometime. The pain I thought may finally leave my ridden body in holes, yet leave me with my guilt. The pain that constantly grows, leaving a composed woman like myself screaming in agony on the floor. Yet my staff wouldn't dare enter without permission from me... I'm alone.

The phone rings and I wrap one arm around my body, wincing as the pain gets worse. I look like such a mad woman, with my hair falling out of it's bun and my clothes crumpled, but I don't care.

"Yes?" I manage to gasp out, the tears dropping steadily onto the desk as I sink into the chair, unable to stand up any longer.

I don't hear what she says besides, "Here to see you," and frankly I don't care. As long as it's someone here to see me, to help me from this state I'm in.

"Send... Them... In," I manage to say before hanging up the phone after hearing my receptionist make a noise of surprise: how odd. The pain comes in slashing swipes, making me grit my teeth to stop a scream coming out. I end up falling forwards, onto my knees, and pulsating as the pain grabs ahold of me. It flings me to the floor again and I sob into the plush carpet, wishing for salvation from this plight, just wanting to die. I cannot keep living like this: a hermit in my home, not wanting to leave for fear the pain could strike at any moment, leaving the public to see.

The door opens and I can hear my visitor walking in, as yet unable to see me. They must be young, if they cannot hear my whimperings of pain - too low for anyone under one hundred to hear.

"Help...me," I stutter out, with as much volume as I can muster - only about the best a human could hear from the same distance.

"Oh my god, AMELIE!" Sam cries, rushing to my side. Oh, I should have realised it was my Sam, the causer of this pain, when Yvonne said someone was here and the way she sounded surprised when I agreed to see them. After all, I haven't willingly seen Samuel in half a century... Since the day I broke both of our hearts in one sentence, one second, one movement, one heart wrenching decision.

"Amelie, what's wrong?" his frantic voice comes at me, all happiness and glee at my seeing him dissapitated now that he's seen me like this. He lifts me gently into his arms and nurses me softly: the pain only increases now that he's near. Now that the perpetraytor of the pain is here, yet he still isn't mine... Unless I do one thing. If I admit that I love him, that I need him, hopefully the pain will fade away from me.

"Sam," I gasp, trying desperately to touch his face with the back of my hand. He moves closer, as my hand won't move far enough, and I feel the non-existance warmth pass into my body with a jolt.

"What's wrong?" he repeats. "Amelie, please come on... I need you to be alive! You may not feel anything for me, but I will ALWAYS love you!"

That hurts, doubling the pain. He thinks I don't love him. Does he not realise that this is all _because _I love him, no other reason?

Slowly, finally, the pain subsides... As it does everyday. He looks shocked as the pain disappears from my face, leaving only the hot tears as proof that it existed.

"Sam, I go through that everyday," I admit, my voice still so weak from the crippling agony. "And the only reason I do is because I love you and it's my body telling me that I cannot live without you," I confess, feeling so elated that he is holding me in his arms, not letting me go.

"Then why not tell me?" he asks, his eyes tear filled.

"I caused you so much pain fifty years ago... I had half hoped that you had moved on, as I intended for you to do," I admit, tears freshly flowing as I acknowledge my inner feelings I have never voiced.

"Haven't my daily phonecalls, visits, requests to see you for the most stupid of reasons shown you that I cannot live without you?" he asks me tearfully, pain present in his voice. In this instant, I realise that whatever pain I have felt is mirrored in Sam. Yet he can overcome it, pretend that everything is normal, that everything is ok. I'm not able to do that... He's just so much better than me! " You know, my excuse for coming today was that there was a chicken that looked like it was a danger?" he half smiles and I join in, stroking his face with my hand. "When I saw you down here, my world crumbled. I couldn't live without you," he admits, his voice wistful.

"Sam... Can you ever forgive me?" I ask, my voice cracking. "Can you forget what a disgustingly selfish and obnoxious cow I have been for this period of unhappiness and take me back, for forever?" I ask, smiling slightly as I insult myself.

He doesn't reply, simply bends down and kisses my lips, slowly, gently, perfectly.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I say, elated that he didn't even have to think.

The pain doesn't dramatically fly away. It doesn't make a fanfare and alert everyone to it's disappearance from my life. It simply sneaks away, one minute there the next gone, and it feels like I've never experienced it. Never cried on the floor, begging for death. Never suffered damage which should kill me. Never regretted my actions fifty years ago for every single second I'm awake. Never.

It's like I'm perfect again. I even have my heart back.

And just like that, with one kiss, everything is fixed.

I love my Sam. And he loves me. Thankfully, the one thing I hate has gone. Forever.

* * *

**What did you think? I had this idea jotted down in my 'one shot plans' for AGES but never really thought about writing it - did I do it justice?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
